Lin Rhuidhen
Lin Rhuidhen is a player character in the Out of the Abyss campaign. He is one of the many prisoners that are brought into the drow prisons of the Underdark. Description Appearance Personality Biography Background Lin was born into the noble Rhuidhen family as the eldest of his three siblings. His father, being the High Sorcerer of Everlund, expected Lin to follow in his footsteps, taking up his mantle once he steps down from the position. Lin's education started immediately under paid teachers in hopes that he would inevitably surpass his father. Quickly learned by his teachers and parents, Lin struggled to pick up on any of the teachings they tried to apply. Over many years, his teachers and inevitably his parents grew ashamed of Lin as they were disappointed in that they as members of such a learned status could produce an imbecile like him. Lin was forced out of his home in hopes that his family could dispel the disgrace that he would place on their name. At the age of 79, Lin was taken in by a halfling hunter named Therrana and her worker, Syldan. Through their patient supervision, Lin has begun learning how to read and write common while also taking a fond interest in nature. The Underdark Relationship Stool While in captivity, Lin develops a strong bond with the myconid sprout, Stool. Lin takes to Stool due to his quiet, yet curious personality. Their friendship is the strongest that Lin develops while in captivity due to Stool's limited "speech" pattern and Lin's limited understanding of words. The two form a bond similar to that of siblings and spend most of their time together. Lin, due to a stint of madness, believed himself to want to marry Stool. The feelings were confusing to Lin as he became very attached and did not know how to convey those feelings other than saying that he wished to marry him. This thought process was caused by Lin being taught that wanting to be married is when two people want to spend the rest of their lives together, just as he felt he wanted to do with Stool. Keros Graygale Lin looks up to Keros and finds a comfort in him as he reminds him of his friend, Syldan. Keros was the first person to openly compliment Lin while in the Underdark which sparked his's interest in befriending Keros. Their relationship has developed to be almost brotherly in which Keros watches over and openly commends Lin in his endeavors. Lin has recently developed "strange" feelings which are reminiscent of a childhood crush. After Keros jokingly unbuttoned an extra button on his shirt to look more attractive for Lin's drawing of him, Lin becomes embarrassed and finds himself becoming confused by the feelings he has begun to harbor towards his friend. Lin has only felt the same feelings for that of Syldan. Due to the similarities between Syldan and Keros, Lin has unconsciously become more jealous of others spending time with Keros which causes Lin to go out of his way to impress the tiefling. Tsun Nidon Katria Holderhek Kar Thax Unassa Ohlas Syldan Emerglade Therrana Underbough Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Out of the Abyss